Dova
by Roman trooper
Summary: My new version of my harry potter crossover. Harry Potter has always felt as if he didn't belong in either world. Until the day everything changed with a talisman and a talking dragon came into his life...


Lily Potter held her son with a soft motherly smile as she nursed him. At two months old her child was her world and her greatest joy. She had just returned to her home after taking her son to see his grandparents before she and her husband went into hiding. She could not believe that she was a mother with a happy family and in a world where she was safe from her family's internal politics and enemies.

You see, Lily was from another reality.

Her name was once Lily Septim, heir of the Septim empire of Tamriel. She was on her way to see the Greybeards in Skyrim when her party was attacked by members of the Order of the Mythic Dawn. Being one of the few who were related to Tiber Septim by blood, she was a treat to their plans. She was a young at the time and do to an error in her conjuration casting she was flung across space and time to land off the coast of England. She was cared for and raised by a nice family who accepted her... mostly. They never understood that she was telling them the truth about where she came from and her adopted sister was the worse.

Her letter to Hogwarts was a blessing at first, but it soon became a curse as she wasn't allowed to practice her magic as the stick users where upset that a 'mudblood' could use magic unaided. Her magic was consisted blasphemy, and no one knew what to do with her. The head master was the worst as he would take house points for each time she set a bully to the hospital. She was a Nord who had pride, not some weak maiden who needed to be taken care of. It only got worse when she went thought puberty and suddenly every inbreed pure blood was after her.

Laying Harry into the crib, Lily walked out with a smile that turned into a frown when the man that was the reason for their imprisonment was seen in her house drinking tea with her husband. It took all her control not to kill the old man who ruined her life. yes she liked James, but her marriage was not a true one as she was tricked into it. Snape was her love as he believed in her and by her asking, called her a mudblood so that he could do damage control in his house against her. But the headmaster made sure she married the boy she hated and while she hated the man, Harry was innocent in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She sharked out as her wand slipped into her hands. The old man blinked in surprise as he wasn't expecting her to be so hostile towards her old headmaster.

"Lily!" James gasped at his wife. "Dumbledore isn't going to hurt us."

"Tell that to my parents James! I went to see them one last time and what did I find? My own parents had forgotten about me as well as my sister! I had to reverse the effects of magic on them and now my sister hates me more then ever. And you know who did it?"

"Lily, what I did was for your own protection. If the dark lord had captured them you would of been unable to forgive yourself. What you did was foolish in this time of war-"

"Don't say this is a war old man. This is a slaughter as you sit on your rear and do nothing to help the innocents. You know who isn't just going to stop because of some greater good crap you produce every meeting! My father fought in the world wars and he knows at least something of honor and duty unlike you."

"That is enough Ms. Potter. I would have thought you would understand but it would seem that you will not listen to reason at this time. I have come to warn you that the dark lord forced have taken the Longbottoms last night. I and several others are going to save them. I must stress you shouldn't leave this place. The wards are the only thing protecting you right now and if he finds this place you will be on your own."

James shrugged as he understood what their former headmaster was speaking of. "Dont worry, Peter is nowhere in Britain right now and he knows how to hide. That rat will not be easy to get to Dumbledore."

"I still think Black or Severus would of been a better keeper James."

"Let a Deatheater be our keeper Lily? You know who would find us in minutes!"

"And Black has been dodging the enemy for the last week because they also though so. Now I must be off. If we are lucky we can strike a major victory against him"

'You are both fools. I know why you are here old man and my son will not be a hero for you to mold into a martyr.'

...

Lily poured into her spell-books to look for anything to help her. It was only a matter of time before the dark lord discovered their hiding place. Snape was sure that Peter was a traitor to the order as he had seen the rat in the presence of the DL on more than one occasion. Lily knew she could trust Snape as she asked him to spy on the DL and the headmaster as she knew that the war was too wrong. As a half Blood, Snape knew too well that the war was too perfect compared to wars in history in both the magic and non-magic sides. The attacks were too clean, as if they knew who and how a place was defended and the same was true for the order, the order would win when they fought too easily.

Lily smelled a set up.

The homes and business that were attacked weren't just those who were of none pure blood, but also those who were critics of Dumbledore. Those who were not either a follower of the light or the dark. The families that wished to merge the magic world they lived in with the mundane world so that both worlds can grown and change into something greater than before. There where those who did not support the allies of the headmaster were also killed or injured in the attacks.

'By the nine, they are all stupid fools.' Lily flinched as Harry whimpered in his sleep again. Rushing to him she lifted him out of his cot and gently rocked him so his nightmares would disappear. Flicking her wrist his favorite blanket came to her ans she wrapped him up so he could stay warm. Once more replacing him in the cot, Lily picked up her book on the contracts before having an thought that worries her. "Minx!"

"Yes mistress?" The house elf asked as she popped in. Lily loved Minx as she was her personal house elf. James could give orders to Minx, but Minx followed Lily's orders first and foremost. "You called?"

"Yes, I need you to get me a contract with the goblin lord Orik. He'll know which one after you tell him the fire bird's immorality is lost in the breath of ice. Tell him and do exactly what he says without question. Also..." Lily gave the elf a talisman. "Give this to my son once he is an adult. He will need it to know who he is."


End file.
